My Soul mate's Tricky name
by Yatsuiko-chan
Summary: Sakura, even how naive she is, wants to know the name of her so-called 'soul mate'. Eriol, being the kind ...EVIL... person he is, answers her question. SxS fluff with a dash of ExT


My Soul mate's Tricky Name

Summary: Sakura, even how naive she is, wants to know the name of her so-called 'soul mate'. Eriol, being the kind _...EVIL..._ person he is, answers her question.

…

…

…

"Soul mate huh?"

The genki cherry blossom continued skating while pondering over the single word that puzzled her since this morning. She simply looked at the road while her mind floated to who-knows-where.

People might wonder why this childish girl is thinking about such word. Well, it's because...

...

..

.

"Sakura-chan! It's unfair..." Tomoyo dejectedly said as she arranged her things.

"What's unfair?" Syaoran, who came from outside, asked curiously. It wasn't everyday that Tomoyo would whine about something being 'unfair'. She is, after all, pretty much contented with her rich and productive life.

Sakura laughed a little. "It's nothing. She just thinks that it's unfair that I can't wear green."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Tomoyo's frown became more obvious. "Her beautiful sparkling eyes are the color of a forest after rain... such an amazing color should be emphasized by a little cute green dress! I can't do so since pink is simply the best for her... and green doesn't seem to accentuate her features, like how it ordinarily does. Why...?"

The two just smiled understandingly at each other. Tomoyo is still pretty much the same 'videotaping, dress-making girl' that she was back in elementary. Even though they're already in their last year of junior high, she hasn't outgrown her hobbies yet.

Tomoyo continued her rant. "Such a waste... It would be better if..." she trailed off as an idea came to her.

"Yeah!" Her sad eyes turned to sparkling stars, which only happens when she thinks about another brilliant plan about Sakura and Syaoran, when the idea became clearer to her. "I could use the soul mate technique! I could get _someone close_ to wear the color that would emphasize her big innocent eyes... It's quite popular these days. A _guy_ wearing something to emphasize his soul mate's beauty..."

She took her best friend's hand into hers and asked, "Wouldn't it be exciting, to find your soul mate?"

Tomoyo continued fantasizing about whatever craziness was going on inside her head. She continued talking about clothes and her weird definition of soul mates.

Sakura wasn't listening to her now, though. Even though the 'soul mate's definition' Tomoyo stated was really strange, she found herself wanting to know more about this person.

Soul mate... a person who would complete you. A person who has the keys for your locks and the locks for your keys. A person who would make you happier than anyone else. A person who exists, holding your happiness in his hands. A person somewhere in this world.

_Maybe... just maybe... I wish..._

.

..

...

She herself finds it out of the ordinary that she became so baffled with the word. Normally, she wouldn't be thinking about one thing for this long. And she wouldn't skate around Tomoeda without a destination.

But she can't stop the thoughts coming. So many thoughts plaguing her mind.

It all comes to one question though: _'Is he my soul mate?'_

She wants to know if _a certain little wolf_ is her soul mate. Because inside her, she feels that he does complete her. That he does make her happy.

But she wants to be sure, just in case.

You see... Sakura and Syaoran aren't 'officially on' yet. They just have mutual feeling for each other. And they don't say 'I love you' often. Many years passed yet they are still the same shy little children they were. Stupid people, aren't they?

"You look down, Sakura-chan... Are you okay?" a male voice asked.

No, it isn't the one you want to see right now. The voice is lower and more mature than those of the little wolf's.

"Oh, Eriol-kun..." she greeted. She then put on a smile to ease his worries. "I was just wandering around. Don't worry. I'm fine"

Eriol's soft laugh followed her statement. "Don't even try lying to me, Sakura-chan. My house is really far from yours. 'Just wandering' to my place was really tiresome, wasn't it?"

There and then, she felt her feet's soreness from skating for almost half the day.

"Why don't you come inside for some tea? Nakuru would be glad to see a guest. She's been grouchy these days since she hadn't seen Touya."

Sakura meekly nodded. Maybe_... maybe her 'half-father' could help her think more clearly, ne?_

...

"I see..." Eriol's amused smile was fixed on his lips as he pondered on what Sakura said. "That's pretty interesting, Sakura-chan. As you may know, I'm really knowledgeable in the art of divination... I think I could help you"

Her eyes grew big with excitement. At last... all her worries would end.

"Your soul mate's name is..."

Her heart hammered dangerously on her ribs. She waited in anticipation...

"_Xiao Lang_" he announced the name with its correct Chinese pronunciation.

Being the oblivious girl that she was, her heart sank and she felt tears threatening to spill. She didn't see the gleeful smirk on his face, nor the thumbs up he suspiciously signaled to the window where a video cam was suspiciously noticeable...

She stood up and muttered "Thank you for the tea" before running away.

...

"Hmmm..."

Syaoran anxiously looked around for any sign of the love of his life. Touya had grudgingly told him that Sakura was still outside. Why wouldn't she come back? Did she have a problem she couldn't tell him?

"Ah!"

Certain warmth suddenly enveloped him as he looked around. Sakura is near, that's for sure. He always feels her presence whenever she's near, for some unknown reason.

"Sakura!" he shouted. He looked ahead, and sure enough, he could see her petite figure getting closer and closer.

It seemed as if she didn't hear him. Her shoulders slumped as if she was extremely depressed, her head was bowed and her eyes showed hints of tears.

"Sakura!" he called again.

She meekly looked up. Her eyes widened upon seeing him. "Syaoran-kun!" She ran to him as fast as she could and hugged him tight.

He awkwardly hugged her back and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing's... wrong... I just..." she choked out as tears started falling.

He patted her back and said, "You don't have to say it, if you don't want to... Just calm down..."

"You won't leave me... right, Syaoran-kun?" she sobbed unto his chest.

He smiled handsomely. "I won't leave you, of course. I love you with all my life. Forever." He kissed her forehead lovingly, a rare moment when he shows her how important she is to him.

She smiled through her tears. "I love you too... Forever"

Even if he isn't the one Eriol told her about, Syaoran would always be her number one. How could this person not be her soul mate? This person who makes her complete... and happy beyond words.

She doesn't care about divinations now. She has her happiness by her side already.

...

"Xiao Lang..."

Sakura sleepily whispered in her sleep.

Syaoran smiled at her. Why is she muttering my Chinese name...?

...

...

...

"Wow! That was so cute! Nice plan, Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo squealed while looking at Sakura and Syaoran through the magical glass TV.

"Your acting helped lots too. Thank you, my fair lady"

...

...

...

Yatsuiko-chan: Hisashiburi! I missed writing CCS! I know this is pretty stupid and all... But this story had been written a long time ago and it was the only fic I could offer right now. I'm really sorry if this disappoints you!!!

Oh yeah, I'll write a chaptered fic soon so please watch out for it! It'll be somewhat related to Match Maker Girl since I still can't get over that story, but it will be centered on Clow Reed and 'his precious flower' (which is pretty different from my usual writing).

More Blabbing: (since I missed doing this)

I didn't write much this past few days since I just started loving more JE boys. Oguri is still my first love and Arashi will always be my fave JE group. But my new interests are really addicting: Yuuri Chinen (and all his cuteness), Yamada and Yuto (the best friends should always be together), Ueda (of KAT-TUN) Tegoshi Yuya (of NEWS). They are all amazing and cute and talented… they've been distracting me from writing anime!

Now that I'm done Fan girling, I would like to thank my readers and reviewers from my past stories. Especially those who added me to their alerts and Faves. Thank you very much! You're the reason I still go back to this fandom, even with all the temptations...


End file.
